


Safe

by lovesmoky



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftermath of a Case, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Comfort, Cuddling Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Comforts Castiel, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), My First Work in This Fandom, Overprotective Dean Winchester, Sharing a Bed, Worried Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23870545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesmoky/pseuds/lovesmoky
Summary: Dean sets off to bring his angel back home safe after a simple 'salt and burn' leaves Cas unreachable, possibly injured and low on grace."Dean caught himself staring, again. It wasn’t like him to stand speechless, but Cas was looking up at him with soft eyes and he found himself sinking into the ores of ocean blue. Had it not been for the task at hand he could have stood there all day, entranced. Taking in every shine and glimmer of emotion, he found himself attempting to unlock the very secrets they held. He had to blink twice before snapping his way back to reality."
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel & Jack Kline & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 22
Kudos: 201





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey :) I needed a distraction from life, so I decided to give this a shot.
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://galaxycastiel.tumblr.com/)

Dean awoke to a thump, _origin unknown._ Grumbling to himself, he reached for his shotgun and waited. Silence. As far as he could tell, there was no trouble stirring within the bunker walls. There was no reason for him to storm outside with weapons barred. No screaming, clattering or urgent knocks on his door came. There was a pause in the world and then the distinctive hiss of the kettle registered. The tension eased from his shoulders as he allowed the gun to drop back onto the empty side of the bed. Five more minutes, he thought, whatever fell in the kitchen would live.

A single stream of light was cast across his bedroom. It played with sharp shadows but offered silent solace; he was safe here. He wasn’t alone. Awakening to total darkness was far from pleasant. The memories it churned coupled with his nightmares led to sleepless nights fueled by fear. No protests came when he opted to leave the hall lights on at night or after he’d fallen asleep with his door ajar, granting the yellow hues access to his walls.

Those five minutes morphed into ten before he found the will to get dressed and seek out a cup of coffee. Sammy and Jack were in the kitchen, fussing over what looked like pancake batter. There was a smear of flour over Jack’s brow yet the kid was oblivious to anything that wasn’t their task. A small smile tugged at his lips, “Morning boys, what’s cooking?”

Sam sighed, “We’re trying to make pancakes from scratch, the instant mix stuff ran out last week. It’s… a process.” Jack grinned at that, “The batter appears to be of the right consistency but we can’t seem to decide on an appropriate addition. Should we go for the traditional chocolate chips or be bold as Sam says and go healthy with the frozen blueberries?” Knitting his eyebrows close he stared down at the plain batter, deep in thought as he tilted his head to the side. The familiarity of that expression, one he’d seen time and time again on Cas melted his heart. It’s too damn early to be sappy, he thought, shaking his head to himself.

Dean walked over to fix himself a cup of coffee, “You should do both, half and half. That way you can get a taste of both, and decide which you like better for next time.”

Sam gave him a pointed look, “Someone’s in a good mood. Since when do you agree with us cooking with, what was it you said, _rabbit food?_ ”

“The kid has gotta try new foods Sammy, doesn’t mean I’m gonna eat it.” His brother rolled his eyes. The fondness on his face was evident as he grabbed a second mixing bowl for Jack to work the chocolate chips into.

Their pancakes were the best he’d had in well… ever, and yeah, maybe it was the proud look they both wore upon completion that made him biassed. Or the shine he saw in Jack’s eyes when he offered the first bite, searching his soul for approval, anxious yet hopeful. Not that it mattered, he’d have eaten them even if they tasted like charred charcoal, anything to see the kid smiling.

Most days Dean couldn’t believe he got to have this. Normalcy and comfort. 

His eyes darted down the left corridor subconsciously. Cas was an early riser, a grumpy one till his second cup of French Roast yes, but it wasn’t like him to miss breakfast like this. Dean couldn’t help his worrying, did he stay up doing research or was he unwell? His grace was running at trickles, was it affecting his health?

“Dean?” Jack’s voice broke him out of his trance, “Yeah buddy?”

“Would you like to join us on our morning run? Sam showed me this trail down by the woods, it’s beautiful, I’d like to share my new favourite spot with you.” The kid was beaming, it wasn’t in him to say no even as his concern for Cas grew by the minute, “Uhmm sure - uh, have you seen Cas? I haven’t seen him around.” Jack’s eyes fell, purposely avoiding Dean’s gaze. “Jack, is he okay?”

“H- he uhm,” the kid was no doubt nervous. How worked up is he? Dean thought just as he spotted Sammy coming from the library. 

“Hey, Sammy, where - uh, have you seen Cas?” He plopped down on the couch, limbs dangling over the sides, “He didn’t tell you? Figures.”

“Tell me what?!” Dean stared, mouth hanging slack. He tried his best not to think of the worst-case scenarios in his head. Did Cas leave the bunker without telling him?

“He went off on a hunt last night. It’s right outside of town, said he’d take a bus and be back in a day or two....” No one spoke for what felt like hours until Jack pitched in, voice small in a way Dean wasn’t sure how to process. “Said he needed to keep himself occupied, supposed to be a simple, ‘salt and burn’ as you put it.”

Dean took a deep breath trying to calm the floodgates of his mind before speaking. “Were you planning on telling me? Or was I to go about worrying myself sick before barging into his room only to find him gone myself?”

They both flinched a bit. Dean was angry yes, disappointed even that Sam didn’t at least mention it but he wasn’t trying to be the bad guy. He couldn’t understand why they kept it from him. Cas was no stranger to popping in and out of their lives. Heck, he had gotten used to it, as much as it hurts but there was no reason for that now.

“Dean. Don’t give me that look, he can take care of himself. We know that better than anyone,” Sam said without breaking eye contact.

“His grace is being snuffed out like a wildfire. I don’t know why Cas didn’t tell me that he was going out but I expected better of you two. If he gets hurt out there without backup....” His bottom lip trembled, the thought alone of who or what could get to the angel left him uneasy.

“He’s stronger than you give him credit for,” Jack gave him a look full of hope and reassurance, “I’m sure dad will be back in no time.”

He sighed and reached up to rub his eyes with the heel of his palms. They were right, Cas could do this on his own, but he didn’t have to. The guy was still injury prone in a world where all things supernatural knew our name. One wrong move and - no, he thought, he needed to hold it together. There was no use being negative, “I sure as hell hope he does.” Dean pinched the bridge of his nose and gave them a defeated look. “Y’all should have said something is all I’m saying. I was fretting to myself over why he didn’t show up for breakfast,” he said.

Sam was seeing past the anger for sure, he thought. This was more about Dean being afraid of losing someone else, of losing Cas… again than it was about them not telling him. They were the only family he had left and he wasn’t keen on risking their safety ever again.


	2. Chapter 2

*Two Days Later*

The warmth of direct sunlight tingled his skin. Dean closed his eyes and took a moment to listen to the buzz of nature around them. He could almost taste the earthy bite of the water as it splashed across his face. It’s coolness lulled him deeper and deeper under its trance as he soaked in the sound of content laughter behind him.

They were on an abandoned nature trail. Somewhere along the woods Sammy and Jack frequented for their run. He wasn’t one for basking in the afternoon haze but he made an exception or two. Jack was trying to skip stones along the gentler curves of the stream. Sam was perched by his side drinking a beer while offering pointers and the occasional quip. The kid was right, this spot was beautiful and it was becoming their slice of nature. It's a getaway of sorts from reality and society, having been long-abandoned by hikers. He couldn’t wait to share it with Cas. Dean wondered if there were any bees around.

Dean paused mid-thought after hearing a scream, “Dean!” Sam’s voice echoed across the water. Snapping his head back, he saw Sammy waving over to him. Jack leaned across his torso, on the verge of fainting. He seemed to be holding on to Sam’s jacket. Dean’s brain went into auto-pilot as he ran over and held Jack close. Taking the weight off of Sam in the process before sitting the boy down.

Jack’s face was flushed, sweat rolling down the sides of his brows. His fists locked the moment Sam let go of him. Frantic eyes darting between the ground and Dean. “What happened to him?”

Sam shrugged, “He was fine. I got up for a beer and turned to see him gripping onto the log, near passing out.”

He allowed his hands to reach up and brush Jack’s hair out of his face, “He doesn’t have a fever and he’s still awake so that’s good. Right?.” Sam reached for his water bottle and offered it to Jack as he blinked up at them, “Hey bud, are you okay?”

His defensive stance collapsed and he fell loose against their hold. Jack shook his head, “It’s dad.”

“How - is Cas?” Sammy’s voice broke.

Jack curled into him and tugged them down till they were all huddled on the ground. His eyes were moist and he was shaking. The sight scared him. It felt far worse than a punch to the gut. “Jack,” he shot Sam an uncertain look before lifting the kid’s chin to meet his eyes and said, “You need to breathe.”

“I - I can’t feel his grace.” Crap. Dean stared at him, unsure of what to say or ask. He remembered Cas telling him about this, Jack had left some sort of angelic tracer of his grace. That way they could always feel each other even when apart. It was a comfort blanket for Jack, knowing that Cas was there.

Dean’s head was spinning. They hadn’t heard from Cas in two days. He had been giving him the benefit of the doubt up until then, not wanting to interrupt his hunt. Cas knew to call for backup, he’d have called right? So what if his grace isn’t there? His attempt at keeping his calm was failing but he tried his best to hold on.

Sammy got up. He gave them a reassuring smile despite knowing what Jack’s words could mean, “Let’s get back to the bunker. Jack needs to rest. We’ll figure this out, I’ll call Cas’ cell.” He was being strong for Jack and Dean realised that he needed to do the same. He nodded and reached for his keys before helping Jack into the van.

All sixteen of their calls went unanswered.

Jack fell asleep in the back seat with his head on Sam’s shoulder. It was difficult getting him to bed without waking him, but they managed. Dean closed the kid’s door behind him and looked across to Cas’ room. Something raw tugged inside him. His gut was urging him to go after him. There was no point in waiting.

He grabbed his pre-packed go bag from below his bed. Stopped only to re-loaded his shotgun and walked - straight into Sammy’s chest, “You big oof. Why are you blocking my door?” Sam pushed him back into the room, “Dean, hold up would you?”

“Why? There’s no use waiting around when Cas is out there… without his grace -”

“I’m not telling you not to go after him. We’re all worried but think for a second, he’s not that far out. We can go together once Jack wakes up.”

Dean shook his head, “No way. This is messing him up, I don’t think I’ve ever seen him this panicked, this human. I should go alone, Jack is safer here.”

“I can come with you -”

“Sam no. You have to stay here and look after the kid. It’s bad enough Cas’ isn’t here. I’ll go after Cas.”

Sam sighed, throwing his hands up in defeat, “You’re right. We can’t leave him alone. Fine. Dean, be careful.”

“I always am.”

“ _Sure._ ”

-

Getting to the Lavender Hills Motel took him eight hours. Granted, he only stopped once for gas and an early dinner. It was hard to concentrate on anything that wasn’t driving. He was torn between his concern for Jack and worrying about Cas. The logical part of his brain insisted that Cas was safe. He would have found a way to contact them had the case turned out to be more than he bargained for. Not because he would need help but to reaccess the situation. One can never be too sure about the unknown and hunting wasn't quite painted black and white.

-

The receptionist wore a thin smile that grew as he approached the front desk. Her hair was in a messy bun and two pencils were sticking out the sides. Said pencils wobbled when she spoke, “A pleasant good night sir. Welcome to Lavender Hills, can I get you a room for the night?”

Dean scratched his head, “Err not exactly. My uhm partner checked in about three days ago. I haven’t heard from him since and it’s not like him not to call home… I came to check up on him, see if he’s alright.” He shot her the best smile he could muster.

“Ahh,” she gave him a soft look before typing something up on the circulatory desk, “Had a bit of a lover’s quarrel?” Dean shut his eyes, “Something like that.” He saw no reason to comment on that.

“Don’t worry. I’m sure he’ll come around. Right, I can give you his room number and a keycard. What’s his name?”

“Kas Stratman,” he had to ask Sam to pull up the new alias used in this case, it felt odd rolling off his tongue. 

"Can I see some form of I.D. sir? You have to sign in," she said, without looking up. Dean pulled out his wallet and handed her his driver's permit, before signing the motel's registry. 

“Here we go," she said, "Room 17. It's from the fourth room to the left on the second floor.”

“Thank you,” Dean gave a parting nod and made for the stairs, almost missing her parting comment. “The restaurant will be open till 11 pm if you two aren't too occupied,” she quipped in. He felt a small blush crawl up his face as it registered half-way up the staircase. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey :) I'm not the best at writing plot but I hope that you enjoyed reading.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean enters Cas' motel and finds him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey :) Hope that you're enjoying the story so far. All and any mistakes are my own.

Dean’s hand hesitated on the brass knob, stepping back, he clutched his gun closer. Mentally, he braced himself for anything and everything as he opened the door.

Sparks flew from the overhead lights, bursting them open in a shower of shattered glass and electric smoke. There was a growing pool of darkness swallowing his frame. Clammy fingers found his torch, granting him a tunnel of light. Something was burning or got burnt. The smoke snuck up on him and left a bitter taste in his mouth.

“Cas!” his voice bounced around the room, falling flat, “Cas? Can you hear me?” Dean felt his heart sink lower and lower. No answer came and the silence ticked at his anxious mind. 

His breathing grew sharper as he circled the couch, noting that the living space was separated from the bedroom. Nothing stirred, and then another spark. Small yet vibrant like fireworks. Dean watched captivated as the sudden burst of yellow and white faded back to black. The room felt heavier, a press of energy against his limbs.

“Cas?!” The door blocking off the bedroom was locked and Dean glanced back once before kicking it in.

Sparks. A kaleidoscope of reds, blues and yellow was the first thing he saw. They were everywhere. He had to blink a few times to adjust to its glow. The floor was ablaze, but instead of orange flames and scorching heat, it flashed brightly. It looked like a string of Christmas lights, or one of those displays at the mall, almost neon. Goosebumps spread across his exposed skin, it was a meat locker in there, _how?_

There was a groan coming from the floor and Dean ran over, paying no heed to the sparking floor.

Cas lay passed out on the bedroom floor. Bloody and shivering. His lips were blue and chapped, hair mused to his side frozen in place, clothes torn and covered in mud. Dean dropped to his side and tried shaking him gently, “Hey, Cas? Can you hear me?” The sparks roared around them, streaks of colour falling about. They didn’t burn. It gave the same pressed feel as before, of pure energy. Was Cas doing that? he wondered, puzzled. The colours looked far more vibrant, cast across his face. It was a breath-taking sight, well, it would have been if Cas wasn't unconscious, he thought.

He didn’t think it possible but the temperature dropped and a faint puff of white formed between them. Dean’s mind was overflowing with thoughts. Before anything, he needed to warm them up. Scrambling to his feet he lifted Cas into the discarded bed and turned to grab his duffel bag from the floor.

The room had a thermostat and a built-in heater. By the looks of it, Cas hadn’t bothered to turn them on. It didn’t do much for overall warmth but he was no longer shivering so there was that.

Dean ran a hand through Cas’ wet hair, this can’t be good, he thought. The angel showed no signs of waking up. All the lights in the room were blown open, luckily there were scented candles littered about. Between those and the sparks, he was able to access the physical damage Cas had endured.

If he has any angel-mojo left, it isn’t working, Dean thought, 'cause he looked... hammered. There were bruises everywhere as if he’d fell from a height, purple and red gashes all across his arms. The long slash across his trench coat caught his attention first. _Sorry buddy, but this has to go._ He pulled out his make-shift first aid kit, got out his switchblade and busied himself. He began by cutting the blood soiled trenchcoat open.

Cas’ eyes blew wide as he sat up in one swift motion, startling Dean. He was scowling, lips pursed in pain before his eyes fluttered closed once more.

Dean reached for his best friend, “Cas,” he kept his voice soft and pulled the angel into his embrace, “Are you okay? Can you hear me?” Cas whined, pressing his face deeper into Dean's chest.

Leaning back, Cas shot him a relieved glance as they sat there, staring at each other in the semi-lit room. Eyes searching for comfort and strength. Cas looked behind him, noticed the sparks and ducked his head, dulling them in the process. “Oh,” his voice was raspy, no doubt out of use.

Dean reached for him again, framing his face with his hands, “Hey,” he dragged his thumb over the stubble. Cas shivered, “Hello, Dean.”

There was a broken angel in his arms and Dean wasn’t sure how to begin putting him back together again. “Cas. What happened?”

Head tilting to the side, he scrunched his face into a confused stare, “I - the hunt. It wasn’t the wife…” he looked around the room and sighed, “Dean, what day is it?”

“Wait, okay. It’s Sunday, you left home on Thursday night. We didn’t hear from you, it’s been two days and then,” Dean swallowed, “Jack, couldn’t feel your grace so I came after you. Cas...”

His face pinched, “I, I was out for two days?!” Oh. Things were starting to make sense. That’s why he didn’t call, why he didn’t pick up the darn phone. Dean nodded as he turned the angel’s face to his, “Your grace?”

“Last minute escape,” he said, “I burned the wife’s bones, but it wasn’t her. Then, her husband came after me at the cemetery.” Cas frowned, ran his tongue over his lips and continued, “He got me by surprise, and pushed me into the burning grave. I got out,  barely,  but with my dwindling grace I had to push my reserves…”

“Crap. You got him?”

“I think so. It’s all blurry… my last thought was trying to get back to the motel. Looks like I burned myself out and missed the bed.” He winced.

“So you burned out your grace huh? That’s why Jack couldn’t sense you?”

“Yeah,” he sighed, “I can’t believe I’ve been out for two days. I’m sorry, I should have been more careful -”

“It’s not your fault. At least you’re, alive,” Dean tried for a smile but couldn’t muster one.

“Jack,” Cas’ face fell, “Is he okay?” He could make out the tension and guilt on Cas' face. Jack was still a mess when he left, but Sammy had called that morning to say that he was calmer. Once he knew his dad was alright the kid would feel better.

“He freaked out for a while but he will be fine, Sam is with him at the bunker. You scared us, man.”

“I’m sorry Dean.” His face was raw with emotions. This wasn’t his fault, “Don’t be. Cas, you can’t prepare for everything. Let’s get you cleaned and patched up okay? We can call home later.”

Cas shifted before letting out a yelp, he was clutching his ribs, “My ribs don’t feel right.” Dean reached for the switchblade once more, “Let’s get you undressed.”

“What’s with the sparks Cas?” he asked, wrinkling his nose at the muddy dress shirt. “It’s never done this before, but  I believe it’s my residual grace,” he said.

“Huh,” Dean shot the sparkling colours one last look as they melted into the ground, “It's beautiful.”

There was a bloom of pink across his face, the only colour on his otherwise pale skin. Dean tried his best not to stare as he stripped Cas down to his black briefs. He wasn’t bleeding, that was good. Still, his torso was a patchwork of bruises and caking mud. Cas looked... fragile huddling over the bed. Dean chose not to linger on it; the sight crushed him in more ways he knew possible.

With nothing major to patch up, Dean ushered Cas to the bathroom. The lights strummed to life when he flicked the switch. A pink polka-dotted shower curtain was strung to the side of a standard motel tub. Fresh towels and robes sat in the sink-top basket.

Dean drew him a bath while Cas sat silently on the toilet lid. He was no longer shivering but he had a dull look, his eyes refused to meet Dean’s. There was a lavender-scented bubble bath on the shelf and Dean grinned at that. How fitting for the Lavender Hills Motel, he thought, as he examined its contents.

“Do you, can you get in? Cas?” He didn’t move, Dean wasn’t sure whether he'd heard him. Lilac bubbles swirled around in the warm water. He dunked the washcloth into the tub and walked over to his angel.

“The water will run cold bud,” he placed a tentative hand on his shoulder. Cas stared up at him, mind lost in a daze, “Come on.” Dean snaked his hand around Cas’ waist and helped him up until he was hugging his side.

Cas’ body was limp, allowing Dean to manhandle him into the tub with some ease. It hurt Dean to see him like that, it was as if he was watching Jack panic all over again.

“Dean, I - everything hurts,” his hands skimmed the surface of the bubbles. He was sobbing before Dean could think up a response. The warm water made the skin around his eyes a puffy red and his eyelashes clumped together. Tears stained his bruises as they rolled down his cheeks.

Dean moved to his side, sitting on the edge of the tub and pulled Cas close, burying his face in his chest. “Cas,” he drew out each syllable, not quite sure what he could say to comfort him. His hands locked behind Dean’s back and he held on tighter, muffling his cry. Dean ran a finger down the nape of his neck, “Cas. Sweetheart, hey,” he drew Cas’ face back enough to place a soft kiss on his forehead, “I know it hurts, but it’ll be okay. First, you need to clean up and get some rest…”

Cas nodded against Dean’s chest, “O-okay.” His tears didn’t stop, but he let go long enough for Dean to grab a tube of shampoo to work into his grimy hair. There was a visible hum of content as he allowed his fingers to draw circles into the angel’s scalp. It was far more intimate than anything Dean had experienced in a long time. He felt a flutter deep in his heart as he tried for a smile, “Is this okay?” A hum of approval followed and then a shy frown as he said, “My clothes  are ruined .”

A chuckle escaped Dean as he motioned for Cas to dunk his head into the water, “You can wear some of mine. It should fit, don’t worry, I’m not gonna let you walk around naked.” He smirked at the now embarrassed angel. A blush was covering the spread of his chest and Dean couldn’t help but wonder if it dipped any lower. _Keep it together man, your best friend is crying and you’re daydreaming about him_ , he scolded himself. _Well, you did call him sweetheart,_ his brain retorted. Oh, right.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey :) I'm sorry for not updating sooner. I've been caught up with life, so to speak. I do hope that you enjoy reading my endeavour of writing fluff.

Dean caught himself staring, again. It wasn’t like him to stand speechless, but Cas was looking up at him with soft eyes and he found himself sinking into the ores of ocean blue. Had it not been for the task at hand he could have stood there all day, entranced. Taking in every shine and glimmer of emotion, he found himself attempting to unlock the very secrets they held. He had to blink twice before snapping his way back to reality.

The sight of Cas’ visible vulnerability curled tight in Dean’s stomach. Worry and concern preyed on his mind, picking away at the slim possibility of them being attacked. No one had followed him to the motel, but that doesn’t mean danger can’t find them, he thought. Cas was in no shape to fight. Dean concluded that the faster they could get back to the bunker, the better.

There was a stripe of suds under his left ear, and his hair was sticking up in every direction. Grabbing hold of a purple towel, Dean made his way back to his angel’s side, dispelling all thoughts of danger. Cas gave a shy smile as Dean helped him out of the tub and into the towel’s embrace.

“I’ll go grab some clothes. Will you be okay drying off on your own?” Dean was hesitant to leave him, if only for a minute or so.

Cas nodded and reached for a second towel. Dean doubted he’d get far with drying his hair, not with the state of his ribs, but left him to it. He figured he could lend a hand once he got back.

Sweat pants, boxer briefs and a T-shirt in hand, Dean returned to the bathroom to see Cas sitting on the floor. One of the towels remained pooled at his waist, the other clutched tight in his hands. There was a moment of recognition, where he made eye-contact before breaking into tears. Dean spared no thought before sinking to Cas’ side and pulling him in for a hug. “Dean,” his voice came out wrecked.

“Cas, I’m right here,” the press of Cas’ naked body against him left behind a surge of protectiveness. He wanted nothing more than to reassure him, to keep him safe from the world, impossible a task it may be. “Let’s get you dressed,” he said, hands reaching to untangle the mess of wet hair.

“Dean I - ‘m sorry, you should let me be,” Cas drew his body back, away from him. Dean didn’t move. He sat forward on the heels of his feet and tilted Cas’ face to his, “Don’t you dare apologise. I’m here for you Cas.” He closed his eyes, but didn’t push him away so Dean took the opportunity to continue, “Let me take care of you.”

“It’s not -,” he stated, “I’m not your responsibility.” Dean won’t have heard him had they not been sitting in each other’s space. He wasn’t sure if he was supposed to hear it. All the more, it broke him.

Dean snapped, “What?! Are you hearing yourself right now? Cas… Listen to me man, you’re my best friend. I honestly don’t know what I’ll do without you in my life. You are my responsibility. I know, I’ve been crap at showing it, but I do care about you.”

Cas didn’t respond, he was shaking again and Dean wanted to kick himself. He hadn’t meant to shout at him. _God damn, he was stupid at times._ They sat in silence. Dean was too scared to say anything. Heck, he wanted to apologise. He wanted to show Cas that he was capable of taking care of him despite not knowing where to start.

It felt like hours before Cas broke the static silence. “I know you care about me Dean, but you shouldn’t be responsible for putting me back together.” Dean wanted to laugh, how ironic, he thought. Sighing, he moved to Cas’ side against the cold tiled wall, “You have no right to say that. Not after you’ve done the same for me, time after time. Weren’t you the one who pulled me out of hell? Gathered me up from a place of nothing? You built me back up when I was beyond saving, why won’t you allow me to do the same?”

“This isn’t about what I’ve done for you, Dean. It’s not the same. I’m not even sure what’s wrong with me... I think something’s broken.”

“Cas you aren’t broken. Far from it.” Cas shook his head, face pulled tight in disagreement.

Dean turned to face him once more, “You’re too darn stubborn for your own good, you know that?” He pulled Cas onto him until he was half-sitting on his lap. Unsure of how Cas would respond, he waited, but when no protests came he looped one hand around Cas’ waist to rest on the bottom of his spine. There was a confused expression spreading across Cas’ face. His gaze was full of questions as he asked, “Dean, what are you doing?”

“Something I should have done a long time ago.” Dean ran a shaky thumb over Cas’ jaw, studying the curve of his chin and the way his eyelashes fluttered as he drew circles over his pulse. He felt the spike of Cas’ heart rate against his palm and watched with intent as his pupils blew wide under the dim light. The sight of Cas unravelling under his touch was driving Dean crazy. He wanted more, but not this time, he thought.

A hum of content escaped Cas’ lips and Dean smiled before pressing a chaste kiss to his right cheek. Dean drew back, fingers lingering on his chest, giving Cas a chance to push him away or say no. Say anything. “Dean,” his lips parted ever so slightly and Dean felt a not-so-unfamiliar flutter return, “Yes sweetheart?” Cas smiled and tugged him closer. There was a newfound spark shooting across his eyes, one he’d brought to the surface, and Dean deemed it his favourite.

Before he could find the words to say as such, Cas was kissing him. His mouth was warm and welcoming, and Dean found himself melting into it, like a waterfall breaking free of winter’s ice-clad hold. Every emotion poured out of him, his heart swelling with the sheer levels of bliss that flowed through his blood. Tilting his head sideways, he reached for a handful of Cas’ hair, drawing him deeper into the kiss. They gasped out together, nearly forgetting to breathe. Dean caught a glimpse of the deep blush running down Cas’ chest and a realisation hit him, Cas was still naked.

“Dean,” Cas said his name between a moan and Dean found it hard to listen to reason. There was a distinct want flickering through his eyes. Dean shook his head slowly, “You’re injured. You need to get in bed and get some rest.”

Cas started with a pout but saw Dean’s point. Why were they sprawled out on the bathroom floor when there was a functioning bed a few metres away? Dean rose to his feet before helping him up. 

There was a comfortable silence between them as Dean sat Cas down on the bed to dry his hair and dress his more prominent wounds. He stopped every few minutes to place a quick kiss on Cas’ lips or forehead. The blush was ever so present, and when Cas refused to get dressed apart from the boxer briefs, Dean wondered to himself if he’d survive the night.

Before anything else, he had to call home. It was way past midnight, yet he knew that Sammy would be awake. He picked up after two rings.

“Dean?” Sammy yawned on the other end, voice scratchy, “Did you find Cas? Is he okay?”

“Hey, Sammy,” Dean looked across to Cas, who was sitting atop a pile of pillows. He was nursing a cup of hot chocolate they’d managed to mix in the absence of proper lighting. “I found him passed out in his motel room. He’s,” he paused, “He’ll be okay.”

“What? What happened? The hunt? Are you sure he -”

“Sam. Yeah, it was the hunt. The ghost attacked him at the cemetery. He used the last of his grace to get back to the room and passed out. And yes, I’m as sure as I can be, he’ll be okay.” Dean made eye contact with Cas before adding, “I’ll be sure to take care of him.”

“Okay. Huh. That’s, good to hear. I’m sure Jack will be relieved,” Sam sighed, “He’s managed to fall asleep so I won’t bother waking him now. Are you two heading back tomorrow?”

Dean ran a hand through his hair, “The kid needs his rest. I’m sure Cas can explain to him what happened with his grace more than we can, and yeah, we’ll head back around lunch. Cas needs sleep.”

“Yeah, it’s already late. I should be heading to bed myself. Look after Cas, we’ll see you guys after lunch. Good night Dean.”

“Night Sammy.”

Dean switched his phone off and tucked it back into his bag where it lay on the floor. His back hurt and he had to stifle a yawn as he dropped face-first into the bed beside Cas. That earned him a laugh, “Sleepy?”

He rolled over, settling his head on Cas’ lap, careful of his now bandaged ribs, “I could sleep.” Cas gave him a fond smile, “Humm, getting old are we?” Dean grinned, “You shouldn’t be one to talk, you’re a celestial fossil.” 

Cas’ fingers found their way below his T-shirt. He shot Dean a smirk before spreading them up the expanse of his chest, stopping only to pinch at his nipples as he answered, “For the record, Dean, I’m a young angel.” Dean shivered, lost for words as he let Cas undress him.

“Your ribs are still busted -”

“I know,” Cas drew him close, “You were right. I did put you back together. Guess I was afraid - I am afraid. Dean, I’m not sure what’s going through my head. It’s all too much. I’m scared and I don’t want you to feel obligated to help me pull myself forward.” He leaned forward, breath falling in low puffs on Dean’s collarbone, hands locked in a hug.

“Cas. You don’t have to be afraid, I’m here with you. We’ll get through this together, whatever it may be. It’s okay to not know what you’re feeling.” Dean dropped a kiss to the back of his neck, “I want to help you.”

Cas leaned back and Dean took it as an invitation to roll them over until Cas was laying on top of him, face tucked into his shoulder. “Thanks, Dean, I’m glad that you’re here.”

“Won’t have it any other way sweetheart.”

Pools of blue peered up at him. Cas gave him a tilted look as if he wasn’t sure if he’d heard right, “You called me sweetheart.” He stated it as a matter of fact. Three times now, Dean thought, not that he was counting ( _he was),_ had Cas not heard him the first two times?

Dean leaned forward, “I did. Is that okay?” Cas gave it thought, eyes wide like a deer caught in headlights, “It’s perfect.”

The alarm clock chimed from its place on the nightstand, indicating 3 am. Dean groaned, “We should at least try to sleep if we’re driving back home early.”

Cas beamed down at him. “I second that,” he said, moving down to cushion his head on Dean’s chest, their legs tangling themselves below the sheets.

“‘Night Cas.” 

“Good Night… love.” Dean’s hand stopped its journey of carding through Cas’ hair. When was the last time _anyone_ had called him that? He thought. Cas shifted, “Is that, okay Dean?” There was a tingle in his heart and Dean realised that it had been _far_ too long, “It’s alright Cas, go to sleep.”

Dean drifted off to the sound of Cas’ breathing in sync with his and a content smile on his face. His angel was safe and asleep in his arms. He could rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So. Life's been messy as of the last few weeks. I'm sincerely sorry for not updating sooner. Seeing that I am unable to commit to multi-chapter work, I think I'll be ending this off here in Chapter 5. I've tried my best to tie-up the main loose ends while leaving the boys future open to interpretation.

Waking up to the press of Cas’ body over his own, Dean cuddled closer to the angel in his arms. He was pressing his nose between tufts of tangled hair. To their side, his right arm lay asleep, bearing the weight of Cas draped across him. Moving was not an option. Dean didn’t want to wake him. The drive home wasn’t long, but he needed as much sleep as he could get.

Small intakes of breath fell cold on his collarbone. The sun was yet to rise and no amount of body heat can shield off the underlying chills. Cas shifted, digging the bend of his knee upwards and into Dean’s stomach. He tried to mute his groan. _Aaa-urgh_. Within seconds, he saw his failure when frantic eyes opened and Cas' grip tightened around his waist. 

“D-dean?” his voice was somehow scratchier, a low rumble Dean felt in his gut more than he heard.

“Morning. It’s fine, you hit me by accident,” he said, trying not to worry him further.

“Oh.” Cas rolled to his side, taking Dean with him until they were both clutching onto each other, cheek to cheek. Dean could see the slight wrinkle of his nose as he raised his head in thought, “Good morning Dean. It appears as though I’m inexperienced in sharing a bed with someone.”

Dean grinned at him. Cas was radiant, like a star in the night sky, brightening his life. He stared down at Cas' tilted head and thought that it was downright adorable. “I’m sure we can fix that with adequate practice. What do you say?”

“Dean. You… you’d be open to sharing a bed with me again? I thought -” Cas closed his eyes and pulled his arms from their place around Dean’s waist.

_Did he think this was a one-time thing?_ Dean wondered. _Did Cas think... that he was going to ignore it all once they got back to the bunker, once they got home?_

Dean’s heart fell over. Was he such a bastard that his best friend thought, he what? That he’d pretend as if this hadn’t happened? That, they’ll get soft and cuddling today, then back to normal tomorrow?

He got it. They had had their rough patches over the years and he wasn’t exactly mister-loving, but, but what? He thought.

Before this, he never gave a clear indication to anyone, much less, Cas that he’d want a chance at _whatever this was._ He’s always loved the guy, he was family, his best friend, but was he in love with him?  Maybe.

It was too much to think over at the moment. All he knew was that he wanted this. He wanted to be the one to keep Cas safe. And if it involved getting to hold him in his arms every night, he was more than okay with it.

Cas shifted again and the angled pressure on his ribs caused him to wince. He blinked, eyes glossed over. The unanswered question settled between them.

Dean found his voice. His words were running short. The wave of emotions breaking free threatened to drown out the last of his control. “You’re welcome to stay with me, sharing a bed and all, for as long as you’d like. Would you? Like to stay?”

Silence. A pause. And  lastly, a hopeful smile and an angel in his arms, “I’d love to stay forever.” Cas was glowing. It was a subtle blue glow, blanketing them both as he ducked down to capture his lips in a soft kiss. _Was that his grace?_ Like before, it faded into the shadows. Dean concluded that he’d ask later.

He worked his mouth up the line of Cas’ jaw, stopping to suck at the curve below his ear, “Good. That’s good.” Their foreheads were bumping together and they were both close to tears. “'Cause I don’t plan on letting go of you ever again.” Cas moaned into his neck. He sounded like a positive wreck and Dean’s smile only grew as he pulled him up back into a promise of a kiss.

-

Jack and Sammy called as they were getting ready to head out. The kid’s voice was hesitant, “Cas? Dad? You’re, you’re okay?”

“Hey, Jack. I, I’m sorry. I got carried away. My grace reserves slipped and I fell unconscious. My body was trying to keep me alive by cutting our link off...”

“It’s not your fault. C-dad, are you, is he hurt?” Cas leaned to his side and Dean found himself rubbing circles into the curve of his hipbones.

“I patched him up. He’s going to be alright, don’t worry too much bud. We’re heading back home now, we’ll be there before you realise it,” Dean said.

“Dean is right Jack. I’ll, I’ve been better, but my injuries will heal. I miss you,” Cas paused. Looking up at him, he said, “I’m sorry you all got worked up over me.”

“It’s - I’m glad to hear that you’re well dad,” Jack said. The conversation was far from over, he knew, but it was enough for now. Jack won't relax till he gets to see and feel Cas in person.

Dean curled his fingers in.

“We’re relieved to hear from you Cas. See you two in a few,” Sammy sighed. “See ya, Sammy. Make sure the kid stays hydrated,” Dean swears he saw the eye-roll as his brother hung up.

-

Their drive home was peaceful. The newfound content they found with each other, even in the silence, was comforting. It felt like a breath of fresh air. 

Life was still messy, heck when was it not? But there was something heartwarming about looking across at Cas. The sun was casting a halo over his hair and he looked back at Dean with pure admiration. Love spilling through the confines of his soul. He didn’t need to ask or say anything yet. This thing between them was new, he thought, yet their love was timeless. _Nothing was going to change that._

Dean smiled, finding it hard to contain his happiness. He knew that he was falling in love, not only with his angel but with the family he’d built. Their family. His brother, best friend and their kid. The best part being that he got to have this, he was content and for the moment, they were all safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for joining me on the journey of this fic. I'm beyond appreciative of everyone who has taken the time to read this and leave kudos and/or comments. You're awesome. All mistakes are my own. If you enjoyed reading, do consider leaving me some feedback it means a lot :) Take care and stay safe out there. 
> 
> 02/09/2020   
> Hey! I'm just here to say that I'm so grateful and happy to see people taking the time to read this fic. You all make me happy with your kind comments and kudos :) Take care.


End file.
